This invention relates to suction adapter devices in general, and more particularly relates to devices of this type that are utilized to keep the oropharynx and nasopharynx free from secretions, to maintain a patent airway in sick infants, children and adults with respiratory compromise
There are many conditions which require adults, children and very young infants that are seriously ill to be cared for at home for an extended period of time. While this care may be given by a nurse it is frequently given by a non-professional, typically the parent. When this type of extended and immediate care requires suctioning of fluid secretions through the infant's nose or mouth, a number of problems may arise.
More particularly, these serious conditions often require suctioning with the use of a very narrow tube or catheter, called a suction catheter, that extends through the nostril and into the sinus cavity or even beyond. A suction catheter can also be inserted through the mouth to do upper airway suctioning. Since suctioning must be done many times a day there is the potential for tissue damage to airway membranes and bleeding.
While insertion of the catheter is not particularly difficult for a nurse or other experienced person, often a parent observing such a procedure becomes apprehensive especially when the baby cries or gags while the catheter is being inserted and/or used. Understandably, a parent is often fearful and/or uncomfortable of attacking the task of inserting and using a suction catheter through the nose for fear that the child may be subjected to great discomfort or injury.